


Stay a Minute

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Based on the song Stars by Simpy Red





	Stay a Minute

“I know you had to sell me hard on moving out here, angel, but… it’s really turned out nice so far.”

Aziraphale takes a slow drink from the bottle in his hand, hands it off to Crowley. “I was sure you’d come around to the idea. More space for you to have plants, this beautiful view,” he gestures to the expanse before them, the night sky.

“There’s certainly more than one beautiful view out here,” Crowley teases, making a show of looking the other over, smiling at the laugh that brings out of him.

“You’re sweet. But, I think I ought to get to bed, it’s getting late. I have an early meeting with that woman from town about the local library.”

_Stay a minute, can’t you see that…_

“It’s not too late. Besides,” he holds up the wine bottle they’ve been passing back and forth between them, not having cared enough to grab any glasses. “There’s less than a quarter left. What say we finish it off? Then we can both head inside.”

“I shouldn’t,” Aziraphale says with a shake off his head, looking up at the cloudless sky. “Although… it is a lovely night out.”

They talk a while longer, lean back on the outdoor sofa. 

Aziraphale rubs his arms absently. 

Noticing the movement, Crowley sets down the now empty bottle and wiggles out of his coat before draping it over Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Better?”

“Oh, yes, thank you. I hadn’t expected it to be chilly tonight. But, aren’t you cold now?”

“Ah, I’m alright.”

“Still… here.” Aziraphale shifts, and pushes and pulls Crowley’s limbs until they are both laying on the sofa, Crowley’s head against Aziraphale’s chest, arms wrapped around his lean middle.

They stare up at the pinpoints glittering against darkness.

_I wanna fall from the stars, straight into your arms _


End file.
